


Before Adultery

by Mike Never (Bisexual_toaster)



Series: Sander Sides- Life of Time [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_toaster/pseuds/Mike%20Never
Summary: Thomas is a young child, around 9-10 years old. Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil range from there early to late 20's. Thomas's mom is in need of a babysitter and asks many neighbours to see if they can take care of Thomas for a while, until she stumbles upon Patton and his friends who would happily take care of Thomas. Thomas grows fond of Patton and Roman quickly. They all have there adventures and horrors as Thomas grows up into a wonderful human being.________________Possible trigger warnings: Possible Deceit, Depression, Bullying, Anxiety attacks-If there are things that you feel that I should add to the list, please tell me________________A/N: Slow updates because of school, I'll try to update as much as I possibly can. If there are any errors in my writing, please correct me. I wanna know when I misspelled a word or a sentence. This story will also be on ao3._________________>The name was put from a Insta follower





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to do with my life anymore.

A small apartment was fit for these four people in the city. They each had there room, and there was surprisingly enough space for all of their needs. The four men had their own aspects and views in the world. It tended to lead to commotion, but it was always resolved. One way or another. Virgil. Virgil is usually the most antisocial and anxious one out of all of them. His room wasn't big, it just contained of the most essential items to have in a bedroom. He did have a couple of posters, here and there. His wardrobe contained of dark coloured shirts, hoodies, and skinny jeans. Some were ripped, the others weren't. Virgil sat on his bed, browsing Tumblr. Not much was going on, just the usual. Virgil sighed and grabbed his headphones and putted them on before leaving his room.

Virgil heaved a sigh. Virgil put his playlist on, having it on shuffle. He walked out of his room, quickly going to the kitchen to get a snack. Ignoring the conversation between Patton and Roman. Trying to get to his room, before he soon got stopped by Patton motioning for Virgil to soon decline. "C'mon kiddo, we hardly ever see you out of your room." Patton frowned. His light blue shirt was slightly tucked inside of his khakis. A little bit of the sunlight glared off of his glasses. He had his cat-onesie tied around his neck. Virgil glanced off to the side, his eyes locked with Romans for a moment. Roman nodded, as in approving what Patton had said. Virgil glanced back at Patton, who was giving him puppy eyes, from a sad dog. "Fine. Just for a little while." Patton screamed in excitement and jumped. Hugging Virgil and quickly made his way to the couch, making space for Virgil to sit down. Virgil made his way to the couch, sitting on the arm rest. Patton frowned on the action, but didn't say anything. Virgil put his headphones down to his neck.

"Virgil?" A voice was heard from the door. Logan stood there, closing the door behind him. Logan's hair was a slight mess. Logan had his formal wear on. His dark blue striped tie. His black polo shirt was stained from the pour outside. Logan fixed his hair and his tie. "It's unusual to see you outside your room. Is there a special event that I don't know about?" Logan looked at the three on the couch. An eyebrow raised. Patton shook his head. "Of course it's not an event Microsoft Nerd" Roman said, waving his hands in the air. "Roman, your humour never seems to amaze me." Logan walked to the kitchen and started to set up to cook. Patton jumped onto his feet and walked towards Logan. "I'll help you! You seem like you had a hard day at work" Patton softly smiled at Logan. As soon as Patton left to the kitchen, Virgil took that as his cue to leave. "Where do you think your going J. D-lightful?" Roman walked in front of Virgil, stopping him in his tracks. 

"I'm going to my room. Now if you excuse me princey, I have work to do." Virgil tried to make his way around him. Roman grabbed his wrist, Virgil flinched but didn't show it. "Can't you just stay? At least do it for Patton. You hardly ever join us for dinner." Romans face softened. Virgil stood there, not moving. "Fine.. just this once. If it goes bad, we keep it the same way it was before. If it goes well... we'll make arrangements." Virgil looked back at Roman. Romans smile beamed of light. Making Virgil flinch at the slightest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. We'll this took a while. If you guys wanna make the next move for the next chapter just comment or you can message me, if you'd like. There is gonna be slow updates because of school. So bear with me. I'll try to update as much as I can. I'll probably have chapters up every week, but only if I have a constant schedule. I want your opinions on this as the story progresses. I wanna try to make this book to fill everyone's fluff and angsty needs. "Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals"


	2. Chapter 2

Making Virgil flinch at the slightest. Virgil sighed. Not really wanting to agree in the first place, but he might as well see how it goes. Everyone's attention was put on the door as a knock rang inside the apartment. "Are any of you guys expecting someone?" Virgil said as Patton answered the door. They all shook their heads. Patton's eyes widened as he say a little kid with a Steven Universe shirt. Patton tried to keep in all his excitement. "Patton, who's at the door" Logan asked from inside the kitchen. Patton didn't answer Logan. Instead he put all his attention on the small child in front of him. Virgil and Roman walked to where Patton was and saw the child. They both exchanged glances and nodded at the same time. "C'mon Patton" Virgil grabbed Patton and helped him stand up. "Sorry for the late notice, but can you take care of my son?" The mother said, seeming in a hurry. "Of course!" Roman smiled, accepting the responsibility of babysitting the child in front of him. "Ok Thomas. These gentlemen are gonna take care of while mommy works. Ok?" The mother bent down to be eye level with Thomas. "Ok mommy!" Thomas chirped. His smile was like a mixture of Patton's and Romans. 

"Goodbye sweetie. Behave for these kind men" After that she left. "Bye mommy!" Thomas didn't stop smiling. He soon looked up at Roman then he walked in. All attention went on him. Patton continued helping Logan cook. Virgil listened to his music, hiding in his hoodie. Roman closed the door. "Ok Thomas. What do you want to do?" Roman bent down, smiling. Thomas thought for a while. "Disney!" Thomas yelled happily. Romans face lit up and quickly ran into his room. Coming out with a box filled with Disney movies. "Do you want to choose the movie?" Thomas nodded and scanned through the movies. He pulled put 'Lilo and Stich'. Roman nodded and putted on the movie. Virgil stayed on his side of the couch, not showing of any signs of moving. Roman sighed and turned on the movie. Roman sat down near Virgil, as Thomas sat down on the other side of Roman. The faint sound of the other two cooking mixed with the sound coming from the TV. Halfway through the movie, Virgil fell asleep. Roman noticed, quickly getting up without bothering Thomas. Thomas seemed enhanced by the TV. Roman quickly got some blankets from his room and placed one on Virgil, another on Thomas. "Dinner will be ready in five!" Patton exclaimed. Logan took a rest and sat down at the kitchen table, reading "And there were none" by his favriote author, Agatha Christie.

Patton smiled at the peaceful sight of no arguments and everyone was at peace. It was moments like these that Patton enjoyed. Of course he enjoyed other moments. Though, everything seemed different since Thomas came. Everything felt more peaceful. Patton quickly looked over his shoulder to check the food. It's ready. Time passed as they finished the dinner made by Logan and Patton. Virgil yawned after he finished his food. He refused to go to sleep, until he finished helping Patton wash the dishes. Roman played with Thomas some more, and Patton told his usual dad jokes. Logan sighed and had a faint smile, plastered on his face. Virgil fell asleep on the couch. No matter how much Roman tried to move him. He didn't budge. The movie was coming to an end. Thomas was tired. The remaining three made a decision to let Thomas sleep in Virgil's room. Logan led Thomas to the angsty adults room. 

Thomas suggested to Logan, to read him a story before sleeping. Logan left the room to find Patton. "Patton, do you have a book that I could read to Thomas?" Pattons eyes lit up, he quickly ran into his room and came out with a pile of children's books, in his hands. "Here you go Logan! I'm sure Thomas will find something that he likes in here!" Patton smiled. Logan nodded and took all the books that were weighing down Pattons arms. Logan gave Patton a silent 'thank you' before walking back into Virgil's room. Thomas seemed to make himself comfortable. "These are all the books available for kids your age" Logan softly smiled. Thomas scanned all the books looking for one that caught his attention. Thomas grabbed a couple of them. Some were short, others were long. They were classic children books. Like 'Goldie locks and the three bears' and 'The three little pig's.' Logan nodded and read them to the child who was excited to be read bed time stories. Roman started putting away his movies. The whole place was quiet, besides the small mumbling coming from Virgils room.

^Time Skip^

"Is Virge going to take up the whole couch?" Roman was getting quite annoyed with Virgils body being spread out on the couch. "Have you even tried to move him?" Logan said, looking up from his book. Roman stood there, quiet, he sighed. "Well, no, but why me? Why don't you or Patton move him?" Roman whined like a child. "Because we are not the ones who are complaining about Virgil. Also, you are the one who wants to sit down on the couch, that Virgil has occupied." Logan went back to his book. "Patton?" Roman whimpered, wanting someone to side with him. "Now, now kiddo. Logan is right, we don't have to do something that you can do yourself too. Oh! When you move Virgil, be careful. He can be quite heavy!" Patton smiled. Roman stomped in frustration. Roman grabbed Virgil by his arms, pulling him up. Virgil quickly got up, rubbing his arms. "What the hell princy!" Virgil growled at the man who stood in front of him. "What? I had to move you! You were taking up the whole space, and I had nowhere to sit!" Roman glared at Virgil. The young male went back to his spot on the couch, putting his hoodie and headphones up. Roman sat on the couch, far from Virgil. Roman huffed, fixing his hair. Patton looked at the two, a sigh escaped his lips. "You two need to get along. Especially since there is a little kid with us." Patton walked to the two males.


	3. 3

Patton walked towards the two males. "There is still a child with us" Patton placed his hands on their shoulders. Virgil made a side glance to Roman. Yes, they were adults, but there were still some complications between the two males. They sometimes argued like little kids. A frantic knock was soon heard from the door. Logan quickly went to answer it. "Greetings Dr. Pitcani, what bring you here?" Logan formally greeted the man in front of him. Emile had his casual attire on. His light coffee brown hair. A light blue t-shirt. "I heard that you guys had a kid with you!" Emile smiled joyfully, leaving Logan confused on how he knew. "How do you know?" Logan cocked an eyebrow in slight suspicion. "Patton told me." Emile now had a calm look on his face. Logan nodded and moved aside for him to come in. "Who was at the door?" Virgil's voice perked up from the dead silence of the room, sneaking a peek from the couch. Roman looked up too, with his curiosity winning over him.

"Hey Emile!" Patton hugged Emile.  "Hey Patton!" He greeted back. "Hello Virgil, Roman!" He smiled kindly at the two young men in front of him. A few minutes or so passed as they talked about there jobs. Roman volunteered at a nearby theatre, and worked at a restaurant as a waiter. Patton was Pre-K teacher, at a nearby school. Logan tended to stay home at most times, but when he wasn't, he was at the library. Virgil works at a retail store. It gets boring at his job, but he enjoys the quiet environment of his job. Emilie was a therapist, working with kids and adults with examples of cartoons. They all charged their time away as the day went by. A small child was soon woken up by the chattering. He rubbed his eyes softly, yawning. Thomas carefully got off the bed that he was on. It was greatly comfortable that he didn't want to leave the bed. However, his stomach urged him to get up.

The soft patting of Thomas's feet wasn't heard at all with the others chatting. Thomas yawned again as he stopped at the end of the hallway. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the small boy that now stood in front of them. "Hey kiddo! How'd you sleep?" Patton chimed happily. Thomas blinked his eyes a bit before responding back. "I slept fine." Thomas's soft voice filled the room. Thomas looked at Virgil then his hair, noticing that there bed hair was the same. Thomas laughed, filling Virgil with confusion on why he was laughing. It took him a while to realize why. A soft chuckle was all that escaped Virgil's lips. Thomas's stomach soon started rumbling. "Oh kiddo! You're hungry aren't you?" Patton got up, not waiting for an answer. Roman glanced at Thomas then at Virgil. Virgil copy his movements. This left Thomas very confused. They both got up and ran towards Thomas, who soon ran the other way, laughing.

They knew that they would get complaints, but for now, they didn't care a little bit of it. Virgil was getting ahead of Roman, close to catching Thomas. Roman wasn't gonna let Virgil win, soon he picking up his pace. Thomas ran into Virgil's room, closing the door as quick as he could. He quickly scanned the room for somewhere that would be a great place to hide. He soon ran towards the closet, closing himself in. Trying to find a comfortable position, to sit. He soon heard the door open, he peeked through the closet door. Roman and Virgil scanned the room, and began searching for the little kid. Thomas tried to stifle a laugh, to keep them from finding out where he was. A few minutes have passed. "I can't find Thomas." Roman huffed, putting a hand on his hip.  "We've checked everywhere, and have not found him." Virgil shook his head, his vanes shaking back and forth from the movement. A low grumble made Virgil and Roman to face towards the closet. Thomas started panicking, that they were gonna find him, he quickly started piling stuff on top of himself, not caring if it makes him more visible.

Roman quickly opened the closet door, as Thomas was not close to done. Shoes were around be, in a fort like way. He looked up and saw Roman, and knew that he lost. Virgil tried to look over Romans shoulder, he went on his tip-toes to get at least a peak. Roman was covered most of everything. Virgil smiled slightly and looked at what he could see of Roman. He took in all his features, and made a disgusting sound. Virgil grinned and quickly attacked Romans side, which earned a jump from him. "What the heck, Virgil!" Roman glarred down at the smaller being in front of him. Virgil stuck his tounge out in a childish manner, and quickly monovered around Roman to grab Thomas. Virgil soon got pulled back by Roman. Soon, it just became a childish fight. Thomas got up and left, without them noticing. "There you are!" Patton said. "Your foods ready by the way!" Patton led Thomas to the kitchen, where they both soon ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter than the other two chapters, I've been having a lot of homework recently and I'm dying to het my grades up. So if I don't post in a while, that's why.


End file.
